Because you interest me
by Utaka.Izumi
Summary: Hinamori Amu is a weaboo and president of the anime club in her school, along with her best friend Yaya. Her life is full of nothingness but homework and anime- notice no romance, until a freshman blue hair guy that wears eyepatch joins her club. Maybe she will finally be interested by the real world.
1. Chapter 1

Amu

'October 25' my phone's lockscreen said. It's been a month since school started and I am currently living my youthful life as a sophomore, no doubt looking like freshman. Not that is mattered.

I stare at my enormous binder thats about to explode by the amount of scantrons labeled '75' at its highest. Should I procrastinate? It's still saturday. Yosh... time to go to crunchyroll.

Yeah, I'm a weaboo.

Hmm... Sword art online should be updated soon. I still have to catch up to Akatsuki no Yona plus I'm interested in Sora no Method. If you're wondering, they're fall 2014 anime.

Sigh, I miss my summer favorite- Hanayamata. The opening and ending song is still stuck in my head.

I didn't watch Tokyo Ghoul yet either... I had like 7 months to do this, what the fuck is wrong with me.

Before I could press the familiar orange white icon and begin the weekend marathon, a selfie of Yaya and Pepe popped up. 'AMU CHINNN! HELP ME WITH MY BIO HOMEWORK ONEGAIII' I eyerolled and messaged back (fb messenger)- 'Didn't I tell you I got a 70 last year on that course? Make it quick, I'm gonna watch gekkan shoujo nozaki kun' 'EEHHH AMU YOU CHOOSE ANIME OVER YOUR BEST FRIEND MOUU WE'RE NOT BEST FRIENDS ANYMORE!' Sweatdrop, whatever. I pressed backward to my home page and prepare to tap the app again but nooooo, it's Yaya again. 'Oh yea Amu chi a freshman is gonna join our anime club.' Not suprising, everyone loves Naruto and attack on Titan. 'So?' 'He wears an eyepatch and has blue hair and eyes.' 'SHIT CIEL IS THAT YOU.'

After a bunch of messaging, I learned that unfortunately- a) its not Ciel Phantomhive and b) his name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto, lastly c) he already has fans from the senior of seiyo high. Psh, What do I care, he's definitely another scumbag from the society of normal people that I definitely don't associate with. I don't care how the upperclassman call him hot- if he's not in the league of Rin, Levi, Sebastien, Usui, or Haru, then may his life be like in 'School Days'. (Tadase's already stuck in Boku no Pico)

Besides... I'm the kind of person who ships her friend- Yaya already seduced Kairi, next up is Rima and Nagi. I am the ruri chan of this school. I love Nisekoi.

Enough of my weaboo talk- time to, argh, I lied, do homework.


	2. Chapter 2

Ikuto

Life as freshman was... already made a fanclub for my existence and well shit. I wanted to enjoy my ordinary life more but having a harem is a hassle. Clubs to join, eh, i don't have particular interest in anything besides violin.

Well, i recently got into blue exorcist and I already finished sword art online. Why not anime club.

Wednesday

The anime club get its 6th meeting today, dang, i finally feel like a newcomer. But i it's filled with otakus anyway.

I went to the room stated in the flyer and plot twist,it's pretty empty. I was about to leave but a cheerful voice startled me."KONBANWA are you in the anime club?!"

"...i handed in the application."

The orange haired girl jumped around and called what i assume was her friend, "AMU THE NEW GUY'S HEREEE!"

"Yayadon't scream in the hallway."

At least her voiceisn't as hyper.

"Nice to meet youI'm ikuto i hope we can get along," i introduced myself formally.

"Hinamori Amu, sophomore and vice kaichou, what genre of anime do you like?"

"Um i like sao."

Amu

Tch. Amateur. Cant complain though. "Then we're gonna watch satan is a part timer today."

What's that"

Is he for real? "You'll see. "

Ikuto

I braced myself for some shoujo shit to show up in the screen.

No wait. Some black hair red eye dude is weariMcDonald uniform. It's so stupid.

"Sao was ok but its not top 's more to anime than just mainstream ones."

After a hectic episode of this strange anime it was finally dismissal time for the club. "Before i left the room the vice said, "How was it?There's only 6 members, including you, and half is always absent. Lame club?"

Definitely more interesting than some stupid fan club. "What should i watch next?"


End file.
